


Latent Genetics

by IronicWeeb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Bakugou Katsuki, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is an Ackerman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicWeeb/pseuds/IronicWeeb
Summary: One day, the same as any other day. Something awakens inside Izuku that changes his life for the better....Or for the worst
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

The morning rays slipped through the cracks of Izuku’s blinds and into his face, the bright light assaulting his vision and forced his eyes awake as it intercepted the dream he had. With a frustrated groan his head of dark green hair rose from the covers, sitting up with a sigh. Izuku Midoriya scratched his head softly, the pleasing feeling of his nails scraping his scalp slightly waking his body into action. He threw off the blanket and got to his feet, robotically grabbing the towel that lay hung against the rack of his door and beelined towards the shower. 

The gentle spray of warm water loosened his muscles, Izuku openly inviting the liquid to run off his frail body. Towards the end of his shower, however, he reached for the handle and turned into the blue. In a matter of seconds, the relaxing spray of water became shockingly cold, his body giving a viserial reaction in the form of a jump. But that didn’t matter. In contrast to the gentle warm water, the sharp coldness of the ice water was refreshing and welcomed. The warm water ran off his skin, the comfterable warmth that once wrapped him slowly fading away into a tough, cold wetland. 

It felt good. The feeling was refreshing, like a hard reset on his meaningless life. “No,” He whispered to himself in frustration, gripping his hands on the water. “Its not meaningless, Im going to become a hero, no matter what anyone says,” He mumbled, “no matter what  _ anyone  _ says…”

Izuku adjusted his uniforms collar. His tie was loose, hanging out his buttoned-up and almost prestine shirt. The tie was suffocating, at least according to Izuku. He grabbed the backpack off the ground, and hugged his mother goodbye before heading out the door and into the final year of school. 

Aldera Highschool. A sketchy school for sketchier kids. Izuku happened to be the one of the few who wasn’t either strange or a deliquent. Rather, a victim of continous harassment. Why? Well, he lacked something 80% of the human population possessed. A quirk. An ability unique to that person, be it popping your eyes out like a snail to producing flames hot enough that melts concrete into molten rock out of nothing. 

Today was no different, with the same procedure they did yesterday. And the day before. And the day before the day before. And...Katsumi was awfully unoriginal wasn’t she? Izuku thought to himself as he begrudingly followed them to the back of the school. “Hold him.” She growled with a nasty smile, her hand crackling in anticipation as she winded up a right hook.

The punch was punctuated with an ear-ringing explosion and the fist flew like a rocket, straight towards Izuku’s stomach.

Izuku laid on the ground, clutching his arm that was purple and swollen. He coughed and opted to grabbing his stomach which burned from the repeated blows. “Damn...they went a bit far this time…” He groaned as the charred pieces of paper flew from his book and into the blue sky above. Midoriya lifted himself up with quaking limbs, coughing violently and loosing his footing only to end up back on the ground. 

Izuku skipped classes that day and spent the rest of another school day in the nurses office. He sighed as a classmate quickly ushered himself in and pratically threw the homework at him, as though any further contact would mark him as Katsumi’s next target. It was frustrating, but most of the time it was welcomed. The isolation, while it wasnt good for his mental health, was relaxing most of the time. Except for the times it wasnt. 

Izuku walked through the schools front gate with relative ease, no further harassment from Katsumi and her little groupies at least. He walked down the familiar path carved into his mind. A left after 10 blocks, straight forward for 120 steps, then a right into the deserted street which led straight into a small grouping of apartments. 

He scrolled down the news, seemingly reading the same headline about 7 times but with a different hero name. “Redlight saves the day...Uamee captures evil...Judgement envokes wrath…” He read off each title, all seemingly saying the same thing with different wordings. It was...tiring. Reading the same headline, the same hook, the same. damn. story.

He sighed, frustrated. Everything seemed to be irritating today, from the extra beating, from the repetitive stories, to the same path only to restart the cycle the next morning. “Im not getting anywhere…” He growled quietly to himself. “Im wasting time...I need to catch up, fast.” 

He looked at his hand, before cletching it into a fist.  _ ‘Tomorrow I start my training…’ _ He thought to himself,  _ ‘Tomorrow I start my way to become a hero.’  _

And then the manhole behind him flew off. A shadow cloaked around him as he drifted into a realm of darkness. Once he had awoken he met All Might, only to have his dream broken by the one person he looked up to, worshiped the most. 

Dejected, Izuku dragged himsel down the sidewalk sadly, only stopping to hear a commotion. He turned to see a large crowd, all humming in chatter that was drowned out in screaming and explosions. 

_ ‘Wait...Explosions!’  _ He thought before sprinting into the crowd and shoving past people  _ ‘Please dont be who I think it is…’  _ He prayed internally as he got closer to the source of the hubbub,  _ ‘Please….please….please…’  _ He continued to pray, before he broke through the ground….

And saw a head of long blond hair, now sticky and ragged. His ex-friend Katsumi was being killed by the Slime Villain. He wasn’t sure why, and he wasn’t sure why it was  _ her  _ that triggered it. But the sight seemed to…

Freeze in time. 

Izuku felt a strength course through his body before one word screamed in his head, 

**Kill him** .

Katsumi struggled against the slime villain desperetly, her hands ripped out another explosion for naught as the slime quickly submurged her hands.  _ ‘Fuck fuck FUCK! Im gonna die, Why is everyone just watching!’  _ She screamed internally, refusing to open her mouth. “C’mon sweetie, open your FUcking mouth….!” The slime villain laughed in a strained voice as he struggled to break past her lips. “You fucking brat- STOP FUCKING STRUGGLING!” 

She looked at the crowd in fear. 

And saw that familiar green head of hair. But it wasn’t him. 

She saw Izuku, his eyes seemed dilapitaded, wider than usual as he gawked. 

Before the shitty nerd suddenly launched forward at a speed she didn’t know he could reach. 

Izuku sprinted full force, like a steam engine going full steam down the train tracks. An unstoppable force of nature. “You again..!” The villain growled, throwing several tendrils towards him. It was for naught as he dodged around the attacks like a snake, before he snatched something off the ground as he ran and reared back his arm. 

Two rocks, flying at a speed no quirkless should be able to throw at. Both hitting their marks perfectly, the eyes. A violent scream rumbled the streets, “ **YOU FUCKING BRAT…!”** The slime villain gasped as he threw himself off Bakugo. His eyes, which moved freely throughout his body, were completely destroyed. Two rocks imbeded on the center “ **I- I can’t see!** ” He whimpered. 

The villain tumbled back, sounds of crying gasping from his mouth. No tears were spilt. “Y-you...you fucking…”

Katsumi sat on the ground beside the villain in shock, she snapped her head to where Izuku was but he had gone. “That fucking nerd….”


	2. Acceptance

Izuku ran down the barren street with all he could, darting unusually fast through the corners and short tunnels which led him to the split-off of the path. He felt it before he heard it, Izuku suddenly halted to a complete stop just as All Might appeared before him. " **Young Midoriya!** " His dignified voice boomed as he flexed a pose, " **I've been looking for you!** "

That same big smile was pasted on his face as he looked down at Izuku with an air of false confidence and flimsy bravado. He could smell the nervous sweat coming off the large man. "Are you here to apprehend me?" Izuku asked quietly, bringing out a booming laughter from All Might. " **Fear not, Young Midoriya! I'm not gonna arrest you for an amazing display of heroism, it was finished before I could even jump in!"** All Might said, followed by another one of his signature laughs. " **And...Im here to ask you a question...** " He added, suddenly quieter. "Why did you lie about your Quirklessness?" All Might asked, a slightly angry undertone hidden beneath his thin facade of an innocent question.

"I didn't," Izuku said, looking at his hand, which shook violently, like a tree in the wind. "I didn't lie. But seeing her face...the face I would usually see with aggressive confidence and defiance, being replaced by fear...I couldn't stand it." He said, his voice barely a whisper as he clenched his fist tighter. 

A pregnant silence filled the air around the two, before All Might nodded his head and deflated, his muscle slowly shrinking into the skeletal man he'd seen on the rooftop. "I see...Sorry I assumed that you lied..." All Might said, bowing, "Im very sorry..." Izuku's heart raced, seeing his ex-idol bow for forgiveness in front of him was still a sight that got his inner-fanboy raring to go. "N-no, its all good. Considering what I just did, that would be a fair question to ask." He hastily replied, hands waving all about. 

A deep, sincere laugh came from the man, his sunken eyes narrowing into a smile. "Thank you, Young Midoriya," He said, before the smile slowly faded away. "But, what happened? What you did was not any feat a Quirkless kid could do." All Might said, getting nothing but a blank face as a reaction. 

"Honestly, I'm not too sure myself," Izuku said. "I saw her face, and time just...froze. Everything around me stopped in its tracks, I could feel everything, I felt an abnormal strength course through my veins and...I just knew what I had to do." 

All Might nodded, seemingly deep in thought.  _ 'He looks exactly like that man...' _ That thought triggered something, bringing up the memory.

_-_-_-_

**_All Might stood across of the dark haired man. The man's hands were bound to the metal table by cuffs, and his legs were cuffed to the chair as well. "Hisashi Ackerman. Born April 28, in Tokyo City...as well as part of the Quirkless population." Detective Tsukauchi read, setting down the files. "So...what is a Quirkless doing all the way over here from Tokyo?" He asked calmly._ **

**_At first, the man didn't answer. He sat on the chair, keeping his mouth shut. "...Not gonna talk, huh?" Tsukauchi sighed, leaning back in his seat. "Let me guess, All for One sent you here to kill All Might. He gave you Quirks didn't he? That's why you were able to move like that?"_ **

**_A chortle of laughter. "I don't need a Quirk to kill someone. And I wasn't sent here to kill All Might, I'm here for someone else. All Might just happened to see my own 'interrogation' and decided to crash the party." He said, "You might as well lock me up now, I'm not allowed to tell you shit."_ **

**_All Might growled and stepped forward, only to be stopped by Tsukauchi's hand. The detective shook his head, before turning back to Hisashi. "I can tell, your lips seem tighter than your head is hard." He quipped, getting up from his seat._ **

**_"Wai- Tsukauchi!" All Might said, grabbing his friend by the shoulder. "Your just gonna leave it like that?!" He asked, incredulous. Tsukauchi shrugged his shoulders, "Toshi, you should look at his eyes. That's a man who won't spill. Besides, my quirk gave me a very hard 'True' for everything he just said." He said, before turning "We'll just ask his family then-"_ **

**_A loud clatter came from behind, All Might and Tsukauchi looked back to see Hisashi Ackerman, his eyes filled with the unbridled lust for blood. "Looks like we got him," Detective Tsukauchi said before he walked back to his chair and plopped down. "So your a family man, are you? Is your wife doing good?" He asked._ **

**_"Leave my family and my wife out of your filthy mouth," He said, suddenly lurching forward, "Any more and I'll fucking stuff your skull with shit."_ **

**_After that, nothing was gained._ **

**_Hisashi Ackerman was sent to a heavily guarded holding cell for the time being, he was being sent to Tartus in the following week._ **

**_But that'll never happen, because the next day Tsukauchi and All Might found the door open. A corpse laid about the hallway, one with a knife embedded into the back of their skull with the gun missing. They followed the trail of blood, which led to a hallway of dead bodies. Several were shot, guns completely dismantled._ **

**_Tsukauchi stared at the sight in front of him and uttered a single word._ **

**_"Fuck."_ **

_-_-_-_

_ 'No, it must be a coincidence. Im just splitting hairs again...'  _ All Might thought, chuckling to himself. "Anyhow, I didn't just come to thank you, I also have a proposal." He dramatically pointed a skinny and elongated finger at Izuku, "From that crowd, you, a weak and Quirkless kid was the only one who spurred into action!" He announced with a dramatic flair, "Most, if not all, top heroes claim their bodies simply moved before they could think!" 

"Even with the power you have now, I deem you worthy to inherit my power!"

  
  


Another silence filled the air, but this one was more awkward as the words hung in the breeze. "...Inherit...your power?" Izuku asked, confused. He got a firm nod from All Might, "I understand its confusing, but give me ample time to explain..."

And so he did. One for All. A Quirk that can be passed down from generation to generation, growing stronger with every successor. Cultivated by the first person to have that power, and slowly becomes refined with each time its passed down. 

After the long-winded explanation was over, Izuku stood stiller than a rock, his brain struggling to comprehend the information it was given. "But..that makes no sense, the term 'Quirk' refers to each person's own unique ability...but the ability to pass down a Quirk? Doesn't that break the very definition of a Quirk?" Izuku said. All Might laughed and waved it away nonchalantly, "Enough about technicalities, what do you say?" 

Izuku took a moment. The power of All Might combined with this strange phenomenon he's experiencing...He couldn't help but imagine the lives he could save with such power. And that was all it took. 

"I accept."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Started watching AOT recently, loving it. Season 1 was a bit of a drag but very enjoyable.


End file.
